


Midnight Musings

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: While Severus is pining after Lily, he has a conversation with the Fat Lady.





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended

"Please," he begged, "let me in."

"I'm sorry Severus, but you know I can't." The Fat Lady replied. The poor boy had been begging for the past ten minutes. He had spent the night outside the tower last night, sleeping on the cold corridor floor.

"I need to apologize though," he said.

"I can't let anyone in without the password. Rules are rules dear." She said.

Severus fell to the floor burying his face into his hands. He was crying. "She'll never forgive me," he sobbed.

The Fat Lady felt a stab of pity. "Oh dear, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Severus looked up, tears streaming down his face. "No, Lily won't. I messed up too greatly this time."

"Nothing makes someone beyond forgiveness," The Fat Lady said, trying to cheer him up somewhat.

"I called her that nasty word. I know she won't forgive me. The look of horror and anger on her face... no, she'll never forgive me." He sobbed. "I've thrown away my only friend."

"Severus, don't say such things. You've made a mistake. Everyone does every once in a while, please, stop crying." One thing she hated about guarding a house was the tears she often saw. All her students were crying, their emotions going haywire. She often felt a stab of pity.

"No, I know she won't forgive me, or else she would have already. I finally done it, I've pushed her into the arms of that Potter boy," he spat.

The Fat Lady frowned. Personally, she didn't like how Lily Evans led both boys on. It was if she couldn't make up her mind, but Severus accidentally made the decision for her.

"I won't ever be able to fix this." He said sadly.

"She isn't just your friend, is she? You love her." The Fat Lady said simply.

He nodded. "I love her more than anything in the world. But it doesn't matter. Why would she want me when she could have someone like Potter?"

The Fat Lady shook her head. "Don't say things like that! The castle talks about you often, especially the Slytherin portraits."

Severus cocked his eyebrow up. "Really? What do they say?"

The Fat Lady smiled, seeing that the tears had stopped flowing. "They say that you're very smart. That you're always doing your work and often found in the library. One of the brightest minds they've ever seen. I'm surprised you didn't make your way into Ravenclaw."

Severus tilted his head. "I don't think I would fit into Ravenclaw."

The Fat Lady looked at him. "Hmm, well you do have an air of mystery about you."

"You mean darkness. Evil." Severus let out a dry laugh. "Lily says the same thing. That I have this seed of darkness planted inside me. It's taking root, and I'm not even doing anything to stop it."

The Fat Lady frowned. "Do you feel that way? That you're beyond help?" She would hate to see this poor boy succumb to the darkness. War was raging, and people were taking sides. She was curious to see where he would stand.

"Maybe Lily's right. Maybe I've already chosen my side on this war." He said, more to himself.

The Fat Lady began to panic, this isn't what she wanted. She wanted him to think, not make a choice. "Severus, maybe-"

"I've got to owl Lucius." He stood abruptly. "Thank you, for listening." He quickly walked away.

The Fat Lady frowned. This was what heartbreak could do, release chaos upon the world.


End file.
